The Slytherin Queen
by Karla Zabini-Longbottom
Summary: Hermione has changed after the war during what was supposed to be her seventh year. She comes back in the middle of the eighth year, with new friends and a new identity as...Mya Zabini. Long gone is the know-it-all Gryfinndor Princess. In come...the new desired Slytherin Queen.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer - I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Hermione wouldn't have ended up with Ron and would have instead been with Draco.

Summary - Hermione has changed after the war during what was supposed to be her seventh year. She comes back in the middle of the eighth year, with new friends and a new identity as...Mya Zabini. Long gone is the know-it-all Gryfinndor Princess. In come...the new desired Slytherin Queen.

"The Slytherin Queen"

* * *

The following week after the war was a blur to Hermione. The light side had won. Everyone was celebrating and mourning the new revelation. Everywhere she looked, faces of her classmates, witches and wizards, were shooting sparks of various colors into the sky.

Harry Potter killed Voldemort.

Harry, the poor bloke, was praised everyday after the war. He was loved by everyone in the magical world. Everywhere he went, he was followed by countless of girls who confessed their undying love to the male. One would even say he had a bigger fanbase than Draco Malfoy.

Even Ron was praised by many people, despite the fact that he abandoned Harry and Hermione during the hunt. No one said anything about it. They saw him as the famous Harry Potter's friend and sidekick who helped him defeat the Dark Lord.

But poor Hermione, 1/3 of the famous Golden Trio, was actually ignored by everyone. No one saw her as anyone important. No one praised her. No one muttered a single word to her. No one said thank you. No one saw her as the great heroine she truly was.

No one.

It seemed as if she was invisible to everyone. Even to Harry, Ron and everyone of her friends.

No one even noticed the change in her eyes.

Change in her attitude.

Change in her heart.

No one noticed...when she basically vanished out of thin air.

It seemed as if no one noticed..except for two Slytherins.

Blaise Zabini.

And one lonely Draco Malfoy.

Each noticed for different reasons.

Draco..he had such conflicting emotions for the witch. When he saw her being tortured by his wretched aunt, he was ready to interfere. No one deserved to be tortured by the insane older witch. Not even a muggleborn. But alas, Potter and Weasley, along with that elf, Dobby, intervened just as he tore his wand out from his robe, already aiming at Bellatrix. No one but Hermione and Narcissa noticed. His heart had froze when the witch of their year gave him a small, grateful smile before they disappeared. He barely remembered being tortured by the Dark Lord and his father but the image of her sweet smile plagued his mind. He couldn't spot thinking how her pink, plump lips formed into the sweet smile of hers. By the time the torture stopped, he briefly realized that he was completely smitten by the muggleborn. And all she had to do was smile at him.

Blaise..he's always had his eyes out for the girl. Ever since first year, he protected the Gryfinndor. He even once attempted to befriend her but his parents always told him that it wasn't the right time. After the following years, he understood why. The Dark Lord had returned and he wanted all purebloods to be with him. His family was neutral but that didn't cease the visits of the dark wizard. He silently agreed with his parents. If they were to expose that Hermione Granger was indeed their lost daughter, Mya Zabini, the Dark Lord would force them into his Inner Circle and use his little sister to lure in Potter. Blaise didn't want her to be used by him. So he kept his mouth shut but still protected her however he could. He would, as the muggles would say, take a bullet for her. Or in his case, a killing spell for her.

No one in the magical world new of the lost daughter of the Zabini family.

Even Draco hadn't one clue of his best mates long lost twin.

They kept it a secret.

When they were sure the Dark Lord would have no more say in their lives, they went on a search for the disappeared Hermione.

But eventually, Blaise found her hiding in America with two pen pals of hers.

What shocked him even more, was the fact that Hermione was actually happy on hearing they were her family. They were informed that the Grangers were killed in a car accident and it broke her heart. She still had them in her heart as her parents but she always knew she was adopted. It was a pleasant surprise to her that she was indeed Mya Zabini.

The weeks after finding out of her true heritage were now precious memories to her. Her parents, Marcus and Penelope, were wonderful to her. They bought her anything that she wished for, but she didn't take advantage of it. She was just happy to be with her biological family.

Blaise was even smitten by her Hispanic friend, Cassandra. Yet the Hispanic witch was so oblivious to his advances, it was almost hilarious to watch.

Hermione, now Mya, convinced her parents to let her stay in America for half of her last year and then after Christmas, she agreed she would come back and finish at Hogwarts.

Penelope didn't want to leave her daughter already but reluctantly agreed.

Blaise and Mya were inseparable and they silently agreed that when she came back to Hogwarts, it was gonna be a loooooong half year.

* * *

End. Uh. This is basically just filling you in on what happened after the war. Next chapter, if there is one or if this isn't a flop, will begin with Hermione visiting her family during Christmas break and her moving there.

Oh also, I wrote this all on my Notepad on my phone so I'm sorry if there is any grammar errors or such. I don't catch all of them, sorry-

I would very much appreciate your *kind* reviews. I don't do well with flames ^^;

Hope y'all like it. *sigh*

Gracias for reading *bow*


	2. Chapter 1 : Coming Back Home

Omg I want to thank everyone who reviewed, alerted and favorited "The Slytherin Queen"! Thank you so much loves! ~

P.S. - Just a warning that Hermione won't be all well Hermione-ish. She's a different person and her attitude changed, a lot. But there is gonna be a drastic change in her personality once at Hogwarts and I think you know why c;

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

"The Slytherin Queen"

* * *

•In America: A Small Town In Washington. Date: December 20th, 8:35 a.m.•

Mya Zabini was sound asleep in her bed. Her room was a light brown color with dark green lining swirling around the room, even the ceiling. Sunlight was slowly pouring into the medium sized room, a ray of the sun beaming straight at the girls closed eyes.

A look of irritation crossed her face before she let out a loud groan. Her vivid, piercing light indigo colored eyes fluttered open, her plump lips twisted in annoyance. She threw the bedspread off and groggily sat up, letting out a small yawn. Her eyes blinked twice, ridding themselves of her 10 hour power nap.

Almost as if in a trance, she got off her bed and began to dress herself. She yanked herself out of her small night gown and threw one a dark green v-neck shirt that clung to her torso and hugged her abdomen perfectly. She slipped on some black skinny jeans that had some old tears on them. After putting on some lipgloss and simple eyeliner, she slipped on some green flats before fixing her very dark brown hair into a messy, but still cute and stylish bun.

She looked into a mirror and nodded in approval before exiting her room and heading towards the kitchen.

As she entered, her nose was attacked by the sweet smell of pancakes. Her mouth seemed to water a little before she shook her head as she approached the oblivious Hispanic.

The female that was making pancakes was named Cassandra Alvarez, or Cassie for short. She was an average looking witch that fled Mexico after her parents disowned her for refusing to have herself arranged in marriage once she turned 17. She had black hair that stopped just below her bust, tan skin, and almond shaped, caramel colored eyes. She had a sweet smile and lips that were a bit too plump. She had a nice figure, as many wizards commented on her. She had a bit of a tummy and her thighs were apparently too big for some but that seemed to entrance other male muggles and wizards. But what really shone from her was her motherly attitude for all her friends. She was the typical mother hen. She was currently wearing a red tank top and black shorts with a pair of all black high top sandals. Her black hair was placed in a neat low ponytail.

Mya smiled and hugged her sister like friend from behind, "Cassie!" Said girl barely glanced behind her and didn't even bat an eyelash as she simply smiled. She gotten used to the older girl's actions. "Good morning Mya."

Mya grinned and let go of her before leaning on the counter. "Where's Gabe?"

The other girl blinked, "Gabe already left to his parents for Christmas. Didn't you see the note he left- Oh wait never mind. You were dead asleep. Anyways, he left last night around 1 I think. I'm surprised you didn't wake up with all the noise he was making."

Mya nodded and sighed, "You know, my proposition is still out there. You can come and spend the holiday with me and my family."

Cassie gave her a smile, "I'll be fine here Mya. Thank you though. But I don't want to be a burden. You should spend time with your family. Merlin knows how much they want to see you already." She giggled softly.

Mya rolled her eyes, "Tell me about it. I get out ten letters every week, brought by the same owl. If they don't stop, they'll stress poor Cara!"

Cassie laughed before sighing softly, her eyes shining. "I really wish you a happy holiday Mya."

The smart witch knew that the extra shining in her eyes were unshed tears that were just begging to spill. This Christmas would be the third time she spent it alone. Not to mention she wouldn't be returning afterwards. She knew she must be hurting but the soft witch had a stubborn side and refused to let her real emotions out.

Her mouth twisted as she began to think.

Cassie took this as the end of their conversation so she went to set the table.

In both of their minds, it registered silently that today was the day that Mya was going to leave to finally live with her family.

As the younger witch served them both from the food that she made, Mya was coming to a conclusion.

With a determined nod, Mya joined Cassie and they began to eat, having light conversations every once in a while.

After they finished, Mya turned to Cassie and asked, "Can you help me pack?"

She received a nod and the two girls went upstairs to pack her things. They talked and laughed for hours before finally finishing just before 12, the time that Mya was to depart.

Cassie went to clean up their apartment and Mya, too tired from the packing, and frankly, too lazy, went to her room and began to read a book. This time, she was reading her favorite book, despite the bitter memories, Hogwarts: A History. She frowned as she silently read the Gryfinndor section, her fingers tightening around the hard covered book.

Before she knew it, the clock rang 12 and she heard someone floo themselves into their living room.

"Mya Zabini! Get your arse down here!" She could practically *hear* the smirk on his bloody face.

She rolled her eyes and sat up, placing the thick book on top of her luggage. She glanced around her room and felt a pang in her heart at the sight of the empty room. She chewed on her bottom lip before shaking her dad and heading towards the living room where a smirking Blaise was standing in the middle of. She heard footsteps behind her and heard her friends voice, "Oh Blaise is here already."

Mya grinned as her dear brothers smirk began to waver, his dark cheeks tinted pink. He shook his head and said in his charming voice, "Cassie." He went over to kiss her hand but Mya stopped him by pinching his cheeks. Hard.

"Ow, woman!" He wince and swatted her hands away from his now sore cheeks, "What was that for?!"

She had this strange glint in her eyes that made him tense, "Brother dear. I need you to help me with something."

Blaise felt a bead of sweat drip down his forehead. It was times like this that made him a little bit afraid of his twin sister. A true Slytherin honestly.

"And what is this 'something'?"

She gave him a cunning smirk and pushed him towards Cassie's room, said girl had no idea what was happening so she went to tidy up the kitchen.

Once inside, they both got a good look at the other girls room. It was a soft, red orange colored with gold and silver roses painted on various stops around the room. Wind was slightly pouring into the room as her window was left ajar.

Mya noticed a few letters on her bed and went over to read them. When she picked them up, she noticed it was from her parents. Her eyes narrowed and she began to read them.

As she was busy reading, her brother was studying her. His sister truly had grown into a beautiful woman. Her hair has obviously grown over the past few months that he hasn't seen her and, he had to admit, she had a killer body. He felt his brow twitched. Hormone driven males at school. Oh hell no. Looks like he can finally use his 'protective brother' act. A smirk crossed his face before it disappeared when Mya turned to look at him with a grave expression.

"Blaise..help me pack Cassie's things. She's going to be moving in with us. Don't worry," she said when he began to open his mouth, "I'll talk to mummy and daddy about this once we arrive." She folded the letters and stuffed them into her pockets, intending to have a serious conversation with her friend.

Blaise didn't even protest after that, happy that he'll have even more time with the Hispanic witch. With a few quick spells, her things laid neatly near the door, which was starting to open.

"Mya? Blaise?" Cassie blinked and stared down at her things by her feet.

Mya grinned and winked, "Let's head out!"

* * *

After much protest from the young witch, the twins finally convinced her to come with them.

Said girl was sulking with a pout sitting on a couch in the Zabini Manor.

Blaise was sitting next to her, his arm thrown over her shoulders casually as his mother and father caught up with Mya.

Mya was smiling happily as she answered her mums questions, "How was school over there?", "Are you excited to be here, sweetie?", "Do you have a boyfriend yet?!" That question caused her father to start choking on his Fire Whiskey.

Blaise stared on with a gentle smirk. He really did missed this. He glanced besides him and saw that Cassie was smiling softly at the sight of his family.

'Hopefully, she'll become part of the family.' He thought to himself.

* * *

End! Okay not much going on. Just basically a filler chapter. There's some CassieBlaise here, don't worry, there's gonna be plenty of Dramione probably next chapter (x

Please R&R!

Hopefully I'll get three more and then I'll update, haha!


	3. Chapter 2 : Sparks Fly

Chapter Two

* * *

_"The Slytherin Queen"_

* * *

Disclaimer - I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter.

After a long time of catching up with her parents and such, Mya finally retreated to her room and plopped herself on her large, king-sized bed that she missed dearly. It felt so soft and squishy underneath her petite body. She sighed quietly and closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in and out through her nose slowly. She shivered before biting her lip, memories from when she 'disappeared', came rushing back to her. It hurt her so much that no one even seemed to care. She hadn't even received one owl from her so called 'friends.' Tears unwillingingly began to prick the corner of her eyes. 'I mean c'mon!' She thought as she furiously wiped her tears away, 'I received an owl from MAL-..Draco…but I didn't get one from the boys who I considered as my brothers! I protected them! If it wasn't for me, they'd be dead as of now! They wouldn't have stood a chance against Voldemort!' Her body shook from her tears that fled her closed shut eyes. She let out a whimper after whimper before she finally fell into a restless sleep, filled with green, blue and, for some reason, molten grey eyes that soon comforted her, easing her into a deep slumber.

* * *

Mya was coming down from her room early in the morning. She was wearing a simple emerald green dress with a black cardigan and brown flats, her hair in a tight bun. She wore only bits of mascara and eyeliner, giving her a natural look.

At the bottom of the stairs, she halted and blinked in surprise.

There, sitting in the living room, were three platinum blond haired figures, two men and one woman.

She examined them carefully, three names clicking into her mind once she reviewed them.

Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy.

She slowly walked forward, watching as Mrs. Malfoy made small talk with Cassie and her mother. Mr. Malfoy was sitting next to her father, engage in a conversation of politics. She glanced over at the fireplace and saw her brother with Draco.

Her eyes warmed at the sight of the pale boy. The one boy who seemed to care about her enough to go and search her down with her family was sitting in front of her. She hadn't seen him in so long...

She licked her lips out of pure nervousness as she walked towards them, nodding in acknowledgment to their guests.

She stood in front of them and smiled as she sat next to Draco, who tensed and stared at her in disbelief. "Hello boys."

"Hey Mya." Blaise grinned before roughly nudging Draco in the shoulder. Said boy glared at him and pushed his shoulder harshly before glancing at Mya, his beautiful silver eyes staring into her indigo ones.

The whole room was silent as the two young adults stared at each other, a spark of electricity running down their spines.

"Hello...Mya." Draco said almost breathlessly, his voice husky and deep, making her want to melt.

She felt herself heat up and glanced away almost in a shy manner, "Draco..." She almost stuttered but she caught herself and spoke in a soft voice.

He gave her a charming smile and grabbed her small hand, leaning down and gently caressing her knuckles with his velvety lips. Her breath caught and she felt her insides tremble, her lips quivering as she stared.

Unbeknownst to them, everyone in the room was looking at their display. The older women were silently squealing and already making wedding plans of the two. The males were looking at them with a smirk and shaking their heads at the oblivious pair.

The pair were shaken out of their own little world when a small, young house elf dressed in a simple white cotton dress popped into the living room. She bowed down deeply and said, "Dinner is ready Master."

Marcus stood up and nodded at the elf, "Thank you Ipsy."

The elf bowed again and popped away.

The Head of the Zabini Manor turned to them and smiled, "Let's go eat."

* * *

The day went by with a blur and you could find Mya sitting in the library, reading a thick Potions book.

Cassie had been with her earlier but only after an hour, she was hauled away by Blaise to play Quidditch.

So that's why Mya was sitting all alone, still on the same page when Cassie was taken away.

A small sigh escaped her lips and she closed the book. She stood up and went to place the book back where it belonged. As she came back, the door opened and Draco stepped in, looking around before catching sight of her.

Her throat suddenly went dry as his eyes darkened, his figure moving gracefully towards her.

He stood before her, so close she could feel his breath on her forehead as she craned her head back to stare into his eyes that she found oh so enchanting.

"Evening Mya." He muttered softly, his hands itching to caress her face, which heated up slightly before stuttering, "E-evening Draco." She glanced away from his eyes, her breath coming out in short pants.

He smirked softly and brushed a piece of hair that fell from her bun behind her ear, making her eyes widen.

"W-what are you doing in here..?" She mumbled, wincing at how rude it sounded.

He chuckled and stepped away slightly, taking note of her slightly disappointed look. "Just wanted to have some peace and quiet. Blaise is hunting me down for a game."

"Oh." Was all she said, giving him a small nod.

"And you?" He asked, peering at her eyes.

"Oh you know. Just reading a bit before I have to go to Hogwarts."

He blinked, "So you're coming back then?" He asked in almost what sounded like excitement.

She smiled and nodded, playing with her dress, "Yeah. I convinced my friend, the black haired girl, Cassie or Cassandra, to come with me also. I know that made Blaise quite happy actually." She giggled.

He smirked gently, "I'm sure it did. He looks smitten with her."

She sighed and nodded, "He is. But she's oblivious to his advances."

He edged himself closer to her, "Oh really? How so?"

Her lips quivered as she mumbled, "Well..he would always try to be close to her..buying her roses and chocolates, helping her, etc." she glanced away.

Draco hummed and nodded, "I'm quite surprised that he's acting all gentleman like. No offense, but some of the girls he used to be with always complain about him being too cold." He rolled his eyes.

Mya giggled and shook her head.

He glanced at her and asked, "What about you? Have a boyfriend?"

She flushed, "No not really. No boy has interest me really.." Except for you she added mentally.

He seemed satisfied with the answer and opened his mouth but he was startled when the door was opened with a loud bang, causing him to jump and he somehow fell on top of Mya, their legs tangled together as they laid in a passionate embrace.

They stared into each other's eyes, paralyzed in shock. Their body's tingled as they touched. Draco's breath deepened and his eyes darkened even more, his arms supporting him as he stared down at the witch that drove him crazy.

Mya trembled under him, panting rapidly. Her heart was beating loudly against her chest. She felt sparks everywhere. She started to close her eyes as Draco leaned down slowly, his lips nearing hers.

Their moment was ruined when the sound of her brothers voice boomed through the entire room, "Draco! Mya!"

* * *

Sorry for that short chapter, I started on it today and finished it just now xD

Sorry if the romance between Draco and Hermione (Mya) is going too fast but I'm just explaining how strong they feel for each other, even is Hermione still isn't used to this side of Draco. And well Draco has been in love with her since the war and it's quite difficult for him to restrain himself from snogging her lol

anyways I hope y'all like this chapter and please please please Review! Thank you owo


	4. Chapter 3 : Going Back To Hogwarts

Disclaimer – I unfortunately don't' own Harry Potter.

A/N : Oh my! I already have 22 favs and 54 alerts?! -faints- Hahah anyway I wanna thank all of my little lovelies!

To MysteryDancer : You didn't sound rude at all sweetheart! I can understand why you would want another chapter up quick xD I get like that a lot lol but I'm glad my little fanfic is your favorite! I really appreciate it! But anyways here's the new update you wished for! Even if it's a bit late xc I was caught up with exams xP

To percy'shellokitty32 : Thanks for the advice. Honestly about the wardrobe, um that's how I write actually. When I first starting getting into writing, my best friend and I would put a lot of detail into the wardrobe because well she was into fashion a lot and I kinda got into it also lol so I guess it stuck to me? But really, I do appreciate the advice and I'll keep your words in mind!

A/N : BTW guys, I'm creating this story as it goes. Ideas don't really come to me. I just absent-mindedly type this all out on my phone. I have no idea what I'm doing, so that's why this story is kinda hazy and weird haha…but yeah. Just wanted to throw that out there.

* * *

Chapter 3 : Going Back To Hogwarts

* * *

_"The Slytherin Queen"_

* * *

.: January 5 :.

Much to her embarrassment, Blaise wouldn't and couldn't stop talking about their little 'moment' back in the library. Mya had fled the library with a cherry red face while Draco, with his own red face from anger, proceeded on beating the crap out of a laughing Blaise with a heavy book.

After that day, Mya couldn't even look at Draco without blushing deeply and having Blaise make fun of her, much to their parent's amusement. After Blaise told their parents about their moment, they made sure to make it noticeable that they approve of Draco and Mya's budding affections.

One day went like this...

"Darling, have you been given the 'talk'?" Her mother asked bluntly during lunch.

Several choking sounds was heard around the dinner table. Mainly from Marcus and Blaise.

Mya choked on her water at the question. After her yet again laughing brother patted her back none too gently, she gave her mother an incredulous look. "U-um..what do you mean by..'talk' mother?"

"'The Talk' Mya dear. The birds and the bees."

"..."

"You know Draco is said to be a passionate boy under the sheets. I was just wondering if you knew what to do for when you two-"

"MOTHER!"

"Yes?" Penelope blinked in surprise at her daughters shout.

"Please...don't talk about that with my father and BLAISE here!" Mya exclaimed, pointing at an uncomfortable looking Marcus and a roaring Blaise, who was beating on the mahogany table with his fist as he tried, keyword: tried, to contain his laughter at the embarrassing situation.

Thank Merlin that the Malfoy's left the day before. If they were still here, Mya could've sworn she would have died.

This was why she was currently locked inside her room, staring at a couple of suitcases on the floor, waiting to be packed. Mya bit her lip softly. She already received her uniform, delivered by the one and only, Potion's Master. (A/N : Yes, Snape survived and so did Fred and Remus.)

She sniffled softly, waving her hand slightly as she magically started packing her suitcases.

Tears gathered in her eyes, before they began to fall from her beautiful indigo eyes. "Oh Merlin…why must this happen now…? A war I could handle. Death, I could handle. But facing the same people who I fought with, the same people who left me, abandoned me…why is it so bloody hard to face them?!" She cried, falling onto her knees, her wandless magic wavering, causing her things to collapse on the ground around her.

Her body shook as she curled up in a tight ball on her floor, sobs escaping her mouth. She covered it with her hand, the only sounds coming out was muffled whimpers.

No one really knew how much their indifference hurt her. Everyone thought she just brushed them all off since she appeared to be much happier. And she was. She just couldn't forget those memories or their faces that plague her mind every night.

The only ones who noticed her slightly aloof attitude towards said people were Draco, Blaise and Cassie.

After a few moments, Cassie came in but she didn't say anything. She went over and helped the still sobbing Mya up. A concerned Blaise appeared at her door but Cassie shook her head and motioned him to leave.

He gave out a reluctant sigh but muttered helplessly, "Please help her cara." He received a weak smile and a small, "I will…Blaise." He nodded and closed the door as he left.

Cassie placed Mya on her soft bed and it broke her heart at the sight of her sister-like best friend crying over people who didn't even deserve her.

Cassandra pursed her lips and mumbled, "Mya, listen. You know as much as I do that they do no deserve you. They do not deserve your friendship, your love, your intelligence. They used you for their own selfish purposes. They're conniving, evil, self-centered rats. Don't waste any tears for people who took you for granted. They would have never even survived against Voldemort if it wasn't for your help." Cassie clutched the crying girls hand tightly, a lone tear escaping the corner of her eyes.

Mya's eyes glistened with tears, whimpering out, "But it hurts…so much. I gave up everything f-for them." Her voice broke before continuing, "I though they cared about me. I researched, day and night, just to keep The Boy Who Won alive. I helped him reach his goal. I helped everyone who he cared about. And what about me? Was I not of any importance to him?! To them?! I…was so close to death, just to protect him. My role in Order missions was always to protect Harry Bloody Potter. There were even times where I had to protect him and his little sidekick, Ron Weasley. But when it came to me…no one. My life wasn't important. I was cast to the side. I had to survive on my own because no one would be there to save me." She sobbed, holding onto Cassie.

Said girl wiped her tears away and replied back with a firm, cold voice, "I will not let them get to you again Mya. I'll never leave you to their clutches. I'll die before I let them get to you again." She forced her to look into her eyes that showed only honesty.

Mya stared, her tears slowly drying up and her sobs quieting down. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, opening them up and stared into her eyes, "Thank you Cassandra. I don't know what I would've done if you weren't here with me." She smiled weakly before closing her eyes once more in exhaustion.

Cassie chuckled and nodded before gently pushing Mya down on the bed, "Get some rest, Mya. You look horrible right now- No offense!" She giggled softly, covering her up.

Mya smiled sleepily and yawned, "No…offense taken…" Her eyes slowly shut and she was lured into a dreamless, long sleep.

Cassie pecked her forehead and left silently.

* * *

.: The Next Day ; At Kings Express, Going Back To Hogwarts :.

* * *

Mya was fidgeting as she and Cassie passed through the barrier that separated the muggle and the magical realm together.

Her breath caught in the back of her throat, her eyes wide, glancing around the oh so familiar platform. Memories flashed through her mind, blinking away tears from the apparent happy flashbacks.

Cassie could feel her anxiety but she squeezed her hand and gave her a smile, "Everything will be alright Mya. Don't worry."

Mya slowly relaxed her tensed muscles before sighing, her shoulders slumping. She nodded and closed her eyes before they opened again, this time they were shining with bravery and firmness. "Yes. I have to be strong. I won't let them have any affect to me."

Cassie smiled happily, "Great! Now c'mon. I think I heard Blaise say something about saving us a compartment."

After magically shrinking their things and placing them inside their pockets, they walked on board. Blaise was already inside, somewhere with his friends. Their parents weren't able to come since an emergency meeting came about.

As the two girl travelled around the train, eyes followed their every move. Whispers followed after them. The two pretended they couldn't hear them but some were interesting to listen to.

"-did you see the rack on those two?!"

"Hmph, those girls aren't all that." That one just oozed jealousy and envy.

"Bloody hell Harry! I would do anything to get with that light skinned girl. She's bloody hot." Mya shivered and stumbled a little but it wasn't noticeable. She glanced behind her and locked eyes with the one and only. Harry Bloody Potter.

She tensed up and looked away in disgust when he winked at her, not even recognizing her. She could feel his eyes on her as she and Cassie left.

Cassie was tensed and mumbled as they walked into an empty compartment, not even bothering to find Blaise before she locked the door and cast a silencing charm around the room, "That was him wasn't he? Potter?" She spat his name out like it was venom.

Mya stared at the girl in front of her. Her attitude seemed to have change over the holiday and she didn't even notice until now. She shook her thought away and nodded, "Yes that's him."

"Hmm...he's different than what I had imagined." Cassie commented, sitting across from her.

Mya snorted, taking off her robe, "It happens."

Cassie was looking at towards the window with a small frown, "Well...I can't help but feel like this will be an interesting rest if year..."

"You got that right..." Was all she could whisper out.

* * *

Okay okay sorry for the late update. Exams last week and I just got around to finish this chapter. Hope I did well and please leave by a review? Maybe two or three? Please?


	5. Chapter 4 : Getting Sorted

Disclaimer - I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter.

A/N : Here's chapter 4 y'all! I hope y'all enjoy this small update. Also, um, MysteryDancer, I'm not in college, I'm actually in high school as a sophomore ^^; haha I'm 15 years old y'all- just putting that out there lol xP

* * *

"The Slytherin Queen"

* * *

Chapter 4 : Getting Sorted

* * *

The train ride to Hogwarts was pretty much quiet. Mya was consumed by her thoughts and Cassie was just giving her some very much needed space.

Cassie leaned against the seat and heaved a sigh when suddenly there was a knock on the compartment door. She got up and opened the door slightly, peeking out from the gap and smiled a little, opening it more to let Draco in.

The silvery, blond haired boy gave her a nod and sat down next to Mya.

"She's a little...shaken up. We came across Potter and Weasley when we were trying to find you guys. But even is they say anything to her, she's been tense ever since seeing them." Cassie informed him, concerned brown eyes staring at Mya's blank face.

His grey eyes peered at her, his hand softly caressing her cheek.

Mya blinked in surprise, her eyes glancing into his before looking over at Cassie, giving the girl a pointed look. The Hispanic girl barely nodded and gave her a tiny smile, before turning away and slipping out of the compartment, going to try and find Blaise.

The compartment was filled with silence. The only sound breaking the tense silence was the excited first years that were catching up with their friends and the high pitch sound of the moving train.

Mya glanced out of the window, watching dark clouds roll into sight with her brows furrowed, "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly.

Draco leaned back and slung his arm over her shoulders, "I came to see if you were feeling alright." There was an under layer of concern in his indifferent tone.

She cracked a bitter smile, "I saw Potter and his little sidekick. I think that sums up on how I'm feeling."

He sighed and tightened his grip around her, "Don't let Pothead and Weasel affect you Mya. Do you really think those two dunderheads are even worth shit?"

Mya didn't answer. Her eyes were downcast when she finally did answer after a few minutes. "No, they aren't. But their actions hurt me too much that I can't just easily forget or not be affected now that I've seen them once more." Her voice was low and husky, her body limp in his strong hold.

Draco frowned and made her look at him, "You're strong Mya. You're the most stronger, smartest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. I thought all of this when you were Hermione Granger and I still think the same now that you are Mya Zabini. You shouldn't let two idiots do this to you. You're fine without them. And they're nothing without you. They're just a pair of bastards who would've died since first year if it wasn't for your bravery and help." He told her in a fierce voice, shaking Mya by her shoulders gently.

Mya gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at him. She looked away from his piercing eyes, her shoulders shrugging his hands off.

Draco gave her a disappointed stare before standing up, "Think about my words Mya. About out words. Despite my cold, cruel demeanor that you've always known of, don't think that I don't care about you. Ever since the war, something inside of me that I didn't even think existed has since then belonged to you. Even if you have absolutely no idea that it does." He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then left the stunned girl all by herself in the compartment to think over his words.

* * *

.: Timeskip :.

* * *

After Draco had left her, Cassie came in with Blaise and they spent the rest of the train ride in silence, excluding the few times Blaise tried to start a conversation with his overly silent sister, but only to fail horribly as he only received a blank stare.

Once the train stopped, Cassie huddled over to Mya, who waited until the pathway was almost deserted, and grabbed their things before leaving the train.

As they walked, they were stared and pointed at, mostly by the first years, but others joined them too.

Cassie paid no heed to them and whispered quietly to Mya, "Ne, Mya. Will you be sorted again?"

For once, a surprise to Cassie, she answered, "I think so. I just hope I don't get stuck in Gryfinndor again. Maybe Ravenclaw or even Slytherin might suit me now. Getting sorted into Hufflepuff is obviously out of the question."

Her friend nodded and looked around. Students were rushing up and entering the large, magically opened doors that led to the Great Hall, their destination to where they will be sorted. Her brown eyes skimmed the place, making eye contact with a lonesome boy, fierce brown eyes and a slightly chubby face but he held himself with pride. She blinked and shook her head. She turned back to Mya and asked, "What if we don't get sorted into the same house?"

Said girl frowned and sighed, "Pray to Merlin we do. C'mon, we need to hurry. We have to wait for Professor Snape at the entrance of the Great Hall."

Cassie nodded and the two girls hurried off, unbeknownst to the four pairs of eyes that stared after them.

After a few minutes and once all the students were settled in their appropriate seats, Headmaster Dumbledore began his speech, "Welcome back students. I do hope you had a wonderful Christmas, I know I did." The elderly man smiled softly, a happy twinkle in his eye as he stared at his smiling students. He cleared his throat, "Now, it has come to everyone's attention that there are two new faces amongst us. Said people are waiting just outside these doors, waiting to be sorted into their new homes. Be on your best behavior and welcome these two lovely new students!" He waved his hand and the doors opened, revealing two womanly figures.

The two girls walked briskly, ignoring some of the obvious stares from the boys and the envious ones from the girls. They stopped in front of the podium and bowed.

The old Professor smiled and nodded. Whispers exploded everywhere around the large room, all of them aiming at the two new transfer students.

Dumbledore put his hand up and all whispers ceased. "Now. Please be silent and respect your new peers as they get sorted."

Professor Snape came up and stood next to a stool, a grumpy expression on his face as usual before he said coldly, "Alvarez, Cassandra."

Cassie carefully went up and sat on the stool, embarrassed at the creaking that it made under her weight. She bit her lip when the old hat was placed on her head. "Ahhh.." She jumped when a voice started talking in her head, "Courageous, brave..cunning, sneaky." She closed her eyes and began to mumble, 'Slytherin, Slytherin, Slytherin..' "Slytherin eh? You wish to stay with your best friend..hmmm.." After a moment of silence, the hat suddenly shouted, "Slytherin!" The said house broke out in applause, the main one that could be heard was Blaise while the other houses just stayed silent.

Cassie hopped off the stool with wobbly legs, scrambling off to sit next to Blaise and Draco, who each saved the two girls spots at their table.

"Zabini, Mya."

Mya closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, whispers starting all over again at her name. Almost everyone in the wizarding world knew who Mya Zabini was. Mya Zabini was the long lost daughter of the Zabini family, pure blooded, twin of Blaise Zabini, and also used to be known as Hermione Granger, aka One/Third of the Golden Trio. Well more like the Golden Duo as she never felt as if she belonged into the group, and after the war, it confirmed her suspicions that she was nothing to them.

Her eyes opened and she was met by bewildered stares, some even dared to be angry at her, others were standing up to get a better look at her.

She looked away and sat down on the stool, her blank eyes staring ahead at the open doors. The hat was placed on top of her head and she heard the familiar voice in her head again, the same one that she heard when she was in her first year, "Ahh Hermione Granger. Or should I say Mya Zabini? It's been a while hasn't it?." She just blinked at its question. "Not much of a talker eh? Oh well. Courageous as ever. Bravery runs through your veins as though it's blood. You're still the intelligent, frail girl from first year. You're still the same Gryfinndor." Her body began to shake and she thought, 'No I'm not! I've changed! I'm not a Gryfinndor! I belong with my brother, my friends, in Slytherin. I have no more room for a Gryfinndor in my heart nor soul. I do not belong there!' The sorting hat stayed silent, shocked by the girls response, before it replied, "And why do you not belong in Gryfinndor anymore girl?" Mya thought for a minute before replying, 'I don't think I have ever belonged in Gryfinndor. Being one of them...it only brought me pain. Empty feelings, empty friends, just plain emptiness. I don't belong there. I have to be in Slytherin. I'm not the courageous lioness I once was. Those same Gryfinndors that all Professors adore hurt me too much. Everyone hates a Slytherin because of their upbringing yet everyone loves the Gryfinndors, when it's actually them who are the ones that use people for their own selfish reasons.' Some of that wasn't true. Some of her friends that she made were true but they all died in the war and all that were left were the ones who hurt her. Once more, the hat was silent until it brought the silence around the Great Hall with a shrill shout,

"SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

Whoa that took a lot outta me. I didn't know what to write actually. I originally was going to bring in Luna but then I got stuck so I decided to go along with this. I hope y'all like it and sorry if I didn't make any sense. I just barely finished this chapter and Spring Break is coming up soon also! I have four days this week and I have Friday off :) after that I have the whole week off and I go back to school on Monday Bleh.

Please R&R! Please? *puppy dog eyes*


	6. Authors Note : Taking A Break

Hiya-

It has came to my attention that some of you readers think my story is rather hazy and doesn't really make much sense?

Honestly, I think so too.

So that's why Imma be taking a break and actually taking time to think over what I write and then later on I'll start updating again.

Hope that's alright with the rest of y'all but I'll be back!

Bye Bye xoxo


End file.
